1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine of a type in which the base is enabled by manupulation to remain in a mode adapted to provide a wide flat plane on which is supported an ordinary flat fabric or to be placed in another mode adapted to provide a narrower or smaller plane around which a tubular form fabric is positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some of the prior art sewing machines of this type, an extra or supplemental base was provided separately detachable from the sewing machine head. This arrangement was found to be inconvenient for the operator when either altering the sewing operation from a flat to a tubular fabric or storing the machine in its portable case. In addition, the supplemental base when separated from the main base necessitated a larger space in storage with the added possibility of its being lost.